helping hand
by c3ono
Summary: a person from our world got transported to Remnant, as a soul stuck to our favourite Knight and is forced to help him on his journey to stay alive
1. prologue

From the first time i read a reincarnation novel i dreamt of such situation happening to me.

Yeah, i may be reincarnated in hellish world where i wouldn't be able to survive.

But for me, anything is better than my boring lifr in earth.

I aleays dreamt of something happening, anything.

Me getting reincarnated, time teavelling, discovering some secret magic society and them teaching me magic.

I would have done anything for this kind of situation happening to me.

But that changed with time, and that when i changed my way of living.

I wanted to live without regrets.

So i studied hard and started listening seriously to my parents advise .

I also stopped worrying insesly about the future, as the futur stay incertain even with the most rigorous planning and that let me enjoy the present.

In other words, I took upon a new leaf.

Sadly what i dreamt about in the past came and broke my life, the life I worked so hard to make a good one.

To think i was teleported in another world, seriously why now? Why not before when i would have thanked all and every god i know.

"Haaaah" I sighed

Feeling like someone raped me i turned my attention to the floating blue screen, the only colorful thing in this greyed out world

 **HELLO DEAR HUMAN, YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN BETWEEN BILLIONS OF PEOPLE AS THE ONE WHO WILL SAVE THIS WORLD FROM THE CLUTCH OF DARKNESS, WITHOUT INTERVENTION THIS WORLD IS DOOMED TO FELL IN THE HANDS OF SALEM, SO YOU CHOSEN ONE HAVE BEEN SELECTED TO FIGHT AND FREE THIS WORLD**

'Salem? insn't that the principal enemy of the rwby franchise' was my tought as i pressed the continue button under the text.

 **AND AS AN APOLOGY TO THE ABRUT KIDNAPPING AND A BOON IN YOU FIGHT AGAINST THE WORLD'S DARKNESS YOU ARE IN THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THE USAGE OF A WEAPON AND WILL GIVE YOU COMPLETE MASTERY OF IT AND THE KIND OF SEMBLANCE YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE** **ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS SAY IT LOUD AND YOUR REQUEST WILL BE FULLFILLED**

I was conflicted after reading this, one part of me; the one who accepted the situation and started planning how to survive have been releaved after reading this, because seriously without this kind of help how would some physically useless guy like me survive that world, even less save it, it was the only ray of light in this dark situation. But another part the who is still in disbelief, felt agreived about the situation I was in, I traded my sweet home for a life where i would fight enemies ans monsters alike in a world where i would possibly die.

'haah' no use crying over something that is done, i should think carfully about what i would chose as a weapon and as a semblance as they are my keys to survival.

'My body is in no condition to close combat so that leaves me with long ranged weapon'

"No, i should think of something that will cover both my defense and attaque, chosing long ranged without any back up on case someone came close enough to hit me is just me being a glass cannon, able to hit hard and not able to take one hit"

Suddenly, it come to me, 'aura can be seen as a weapon, right?'

Not really sure about it but excited about the prospect of being a master in aura manipulation I said out loudly " I choose aura as a weapon"

'ding' accompanying the sound was a rush of knowledge being shoved in my head, as well a pain, extreme pain, a level of pain i would never wish even to my worst enemy.

But worst of all, is that the pain was gradually rising, i started roling in the ground from the pain, my cries the only sound filling the place.

Fortunately, the pain knocked me out after a while.

 **SOME TIME LATER**

After waking up, i feel different, and i am not talking about the knowledge i learned, it seems that it was ingrained deeply in my mind, just thinking about aura, make me remember knowledge i was sure i didn't have before in the subject, no this feeling, i think my aura was unlocked.

I tried to draw my aura to see if I was right, and then I was covered in a shiny black light, "haah" i breathed, i feel relaxed.

"so this is the power of my soul" i said, "it gives a great calming effect to the mind"

'what' s next?'i tought to myself.

' i should perhaps see what i gained from choosing aura as a weapon before i choose a semblance' with that i carefully browsed through my newly gained informations about aura

The knowledge resumed to this: a simple resume of what aura is, nothing that the show didn't give, the most important tingh is that it has given me numerous way to apply it in combat not only aura's defence, but ways to use as a mean to attack, shaping arrows, swords, and weapons of all kind, mixing dust with it to give it a elemental affinity, but what i liked the most was a technique that let me steal aura from adversary, such a broken ability

'if were to add a powerful semblance to my aura mastery i will have a great chance for survival'

The next part filled me with great excitation, it like ch oosing a superpower, 'i should think carefully'

'what kind'of power would suit my aura mastery?'

'with defence and attack both covered, an assisting ability would be the best choice'

'I should also not chose one overlybroken, i knew that semblances use aura to activate, chosing a very powerful one may have drowbacks like me not being able to use it or using it once and then failling unconscious'

'I know, the flying thunder god that both minato and the second hokage used, being able to teleport out of reach and spamming enemies with aura projectiles, just thinking of it makes me excited

" I want the ability to place markers on both objects and people to where i can teleport to me and anyone i am touching as well as the ability to send objects through these markers"

Preparing to face extreme pain, i was surprised to feel just a sensation of something going through my veins and suddenly knowing how to make the iconic markers of the hiraishin.

'huh, that's a good surprise' i feeled happy not having to feel that kind of pain again.

'now, what's next?' while asking myself that, another blue screen appeared before my eyes

 **NOW, WITH YOU CHOOSING YOUR SEMBLANCE AND AURA MASTERY, YOU WILL BE TRANSPORTED TO RAMNANT, FAIR WARNING, YOUR BODY NOT BEING ABLE TO BE TRANSPORTED TO THAT WORLD, ONLY YOUR SOUL WILL GO AND FOR YOU TO REMAIN ALIVE AND SAVE THE WORLD YOU WILL BE SHARING A BODY WITH ONE OF THE MAIN CAST PERSONNAGES, ONE CHOOSEN RANDOMLY, GOOD LUCK YOU WILL NEED IT.**

" Wait what?" Before i could start cursing, i fealt everything going dark.


	2. Chapter 1

''Ugh '' I said 'I feel like I got run over by a train' as I woke up I started looking around. And soon enough I found myself floating above a person, normally I would have freaked over the floating part but said person was looking directly at me surprise coloring his eyes.

"Umm" I murmured not quite sure what to say in these situations "….Hello?"

As soon as this word left my lips, like a wakeup call he let out the most piercing shriek I ever heard "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" 'if I had still got my body I was sure my ears would be ringing', after that he started failing his bottom first in the floor letting me notice the environment I am in for the first time

'Huh a toilet stall' I was floating inside a toilet stall in what seems to be rwby version of a plane, 'a bullhead I think' I turned to face the person to whom I will be stuck for quite the long time to see him pointing a finger at me while looking at me directly and trying to formulate the words to ask me something, he looked terrified 'not surprising considering the situation'

I myself am feeling quite depressed at this situation, suddenly being teleported and not only I don't get to own a body, I got thrown in another world as some soul symbiont, and the person I got stuck is the worst one at the beginning of the story 'seriously I was studying medicine, my relation with my parents was great and I even got a girlfriend, why would I leave that to risk my life like that'

Don't get me wrong here, it's not that I don't like the situation, seriously I am hating myself for getting excited by it, it is only because I am feeling bitter that after I pulled myself back and created a life I would call great I would suddenly lose everything.

"W... WH what are you?" it's only after being interrupted by my blonde friend sitting on floor over there that I got out of my trance, he looked just like in the show, tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, scrawny and looking like a scared cat 'the last one could because of me, but whatever'

Looking at him prompt me to look at myself and found that the only change that I got was a dark shining light enveloping my whole buddy which I soon realized was my aura 'huh seems like me not having a body make my aura always visible'

"w wh why are you ignoring me ?" I was once again startled from my trance by the scared teen whom I was sharing the toilet with, 'now how do I deal with situation' I didn't have the experience necessary to deal with this, but it's not like I had a choice in the matter, I don't think telling him the true will be a great idea, so a should lie to him, but what kind of lie should I give him, something that will appease him but not something so overly unbelievable that will lead him to distrust me, hmm wait I got it

"Oh you can see me now" I said and from his expression it seemed that while not having a body, being able to talk to jaune will not be a problem, but that wasn't the only thing I got from his expression, it seems that I only got him more confused

"Wha what do you mean by that?" ok this will be crucial for the continuation of the conversation so I have to play it cool, I put a show by making a exasperate face "I can't believe this, to think that afterlife for me is being stuck with a teenager as some kind of spirit" I said.

Jaune seamed still in shock as the only reaction I got from him was "a...a spirit? "He lowered his pointed finger to use his hand to get himself up, "yes" I said "I didn't think that after my death I would find myself above you while you were sleeping floating near the ceiling"

"What?" It seemed that he didn't anticipate this answer, not like any answer he would have got from me would have been better.

"yes I freaked so bad that my first reflex was to cry but what was surprising is that you didn't wake up at all and soon I was running all around the hotel you were staying at and no one seemed to notice me while phasing trough wall like they were nothing but what was worse the more the distance between us grown the mere transparent l become letting me believe that if I strayed more I would disappear "

Lie after lie flowed through my mouth, so much that I got disturbed by how easy it come to me, finishing my speech I focused on the blonde that was facing me, and while he lost the confused look, he now wore a face with the words 'I am at a loss' written over it.

I stayed silent letting him digest my words while waiting for him to contribute to our conversation, but that only lead to a long awkward silence, one that continued for over a minute. 'well I should have continued talking' and While I don't mind looking at the dumbfounded face he's sprouting right now I feel that I should disturb this silence before someone come to check on him. So I said "you don't have anything to say?"

This got him to blink, once, twice then he pinched himself. "You know you aren't dreaming right?" I said, prompting him to give a tired sigh " so I am talking to a ghost and said ghost is telling me that his existence is linked with me and that it's been days you've been floating around my head and literally spying on me and not letting me have a once of privacy"

This time it was my turn to blink, "well if you put it that way…" I started and I heard his sigh "sometimes I hate life" it seemed like he was going to continue only to be interrupted by a voice "attention passengers, we are going to take off, destination: beacon" the announcement finished, the bullhead started flying.

'hmm, so I was send all the way to the beginning of the story' at least this gives me time to prepare jaune for what's coming next, while he survived in the story the fall of beacon and was still alive at the last volume, just my presence could change that, bullshit butterfly effect and all that.

"bwaaaaaah" hearing this sound I focused on jaune only to find him puking, face first in the toilet seat 'hah' I mused ' so he does have his legendary motion sickness' hearing my little laugh, the blonde turned to face me, his face looking green "hah, right laugh all you want" he wasn't amused, in fact he seemed angry and had a defeated look on his face, he continued "to think that even ghosts would mock my motion sickness" and then his face turned greener and returned to what he was doing

Finding this funny, I laughed

"So, are you feeling better?" I asked him, seeing that he was puking for a good part of the flight, while marching towards the windows overlooking the scenery, and while I marched I got to spot several important persons to the plot, hearing me he turned to face me "I told you to not speech with me when they are people around us, I don't want to be dubbed as the weird kid who talk to himself from day one" he said.

This amused me, but I didn't let show and I started comforting him "don't worry about that, if I were you, I would worry about being called something like vomit boy" which they will do, or at the very least one person will do it, said person is standing several feets beside us.

That got him to turn back and continue towards the windows, he said mockingly "haha very funny, but it would have been great if you hadn't jinxed it …" 'hmm, did he realize that he never asked for my name?' he didn't stop facing the windows "I realized I never heard your name…" I think him not facing me is an effort to not earn the stigma of being weird, 'the poor boy think he can avoid it, I pity him'

"It's only now that you realize that, I huffed, talk about respect, its luca" he gives me a sideway glance, and sigh "well, judging from what you told me, it seems we are stuck together for the time being , so nice to meet you" he said like I was a pain in the ass, this got me a little angry

"Hey" I said "it's not like it's my choice, isn't it? At least you have a body" he gives me a deadpan stare "…you're stuck to say body, you know that right?" Feeling a little aggravated, I planned to take my revenge, "you know" I started "you seem healthy enough for someone who got motion sickness" and like by magic, his face started to take a very bright shade of green, and looked like he was trying to force something back to his stomach, I can't begin to describe how proud I am feeling about myself.

Seeing the pride shining in my face, jaune leveled his best death at me, I couldn't bring myself to care at all, it was to funny, he was going to say something only to be interrupted by the hologram of beacon's resident headmistress "hello and welcome to beacon" she started, and heard yang asking who she was from the crowd 'it's just like what I watched

"My name is Glinda Goodwitch" aaaand here is the ow "you are among a privilege few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy" at this I could see jaune turn a little grim while clenching his hands, I should talk to him latter about it "our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with knowledge and training to protect our world"

And with this her body begin to fade, and people started to head towards the windows to look at view, which is what jaune tried to do, only to lose to motion stomach.

He started running looking for somewhere to unload his 'load' only to let some slip one yang's shoes getting a grossed out reaction out of ruby and yang

"You know" I started "if getting on bullheads gives this kind of reaction you should have taken something else to come here" this got him to look up from his trashcan and glare "shut up" he spited "it all your fault, if you didn't make me remember it, all this wouldn't have happened"

After the bullhead stopped, jaune was the first one the get down and have gone directly to a trashcan and started emptying for the hundredth time in this trip, "haha ok I am sorry, but you got to admit it was funny" never was a glare so close to kill somebody, but sadly for him, it didn't happen "…you're really a bastard, aren't you?" he said, his face slowly getting some color, he was getting better "and a jinx, I heard someone calling me vomit boy when I was running"

I give him a pitying glance, it only got him angrier "don't look at me like that, don't you dare" this only got me pity him more, he sighed "whatever, let's just move on" saying that, he started moving forward in the direction where we will most likely find ruby laying in a crater.

And sure enough, we did find a wild ruby laying on the road, looking at her jaune turned to me "look, I will try talking to her so I would at least have an acquaintance in this school, so please keep it down for a while, won't you" I give him the best innocent look I could pull off "when did I annoy you in all this trip, I haven't been anything but a great guy"

His look was all I needed to know he wasn't very impressed, he continued marching towards her, and we heard her saying "welcome to beacon" jaune stopped one feet from her and took out his hand to help her up, which she took after she opened her eyes "hey" he said "I am jaune"

Getting up she followed by "ruby" what followed after ruby let out a little laugh led jaune into taking a look of utter despair, one I would never forget

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

"All I am saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on" exclaimed jaune, sounding desperate.

Ruby, looking very amused apologized to him "look, sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind" wanting to aggravate him more, I added "I really like it when I am right, it's funny to" not really liking my jab, he threw me an indignant look and turned to face ruby "Oh yeah? What if I called you crater face?" this time it was ruby's turn to look indignant "hey, that explosion was an accident!"

Jaune, trying to look confident said "Well the name is jaune arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!" all he got was a raised eyebrow "….Do they?"

This got jaune to try reaffirm himself "they will!" he said "Well I hope they will…"he added "I mean my mom always says that…"seeing that it wasn't helping his situation, he sighed "….never mind" hearing this I couldn't help myself "very smooch" he murmured a quite shut up towards me eliciting a "did you say something" from ruby

Panicking, he said "no, I didn't say anything" this got the conversation awkward, I couldn't help but wonder if all the teenagers in this world are this awkward with strangers, ruby, seeing the conversation going nowhere brought out her weapon "so … I got this"

And to tell you the truth, it was aww inspiring, seeing in the show doesn't even bring half the awesomeness of this 2 meters long scythe, I didn't find the words the describe it, jaune, being an habitant of this world, and more accustomed to weapons like this one, his only response was "whoa, is that a scythe?"

Ruby, feeling proud about her baby, said "it is also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle" but her explication just got right through jaune tick head, "A wha-?" I couldn't help saying "dumbass" under my breath.

"It's also a gun" which prompted a look of realization to appear on his face "oh!" he exclaimed "that's cool"

"So, what've you got?" asked ruby, continuing the conversation, while swimming in excitation for getting to see someone else's weapon

The blonde, startled, said "OH uh, I got this sword" while unsheathing sword part of Crocea Mors of the morphed shield part? Eliciting an excited "Ooooooh" from ruby, "Yeah, I got a shield too!" still excited ruby asked "So, what do they do?"

"Well, the shield gets smaller… so when I get tired of carrying it … I can just put it away"

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?"

He sighed "yeah, it does"

Seeing him feeling down, ruby tried to comfort him "well I am kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, I guess I did go a little overboard designing it"

"Wait, you made that?" he asked, sounding surprised

"Of course" she responded, like the most natural thing in the world "all signal students forge their own weapons, didn't you make yours?"

"No" he started "it's a hand-me-down, my great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war"

"… Sounds more like a family heirloom to me, well I like it, no many people has an appreciation for the classics these days"

"Yeah, the classics"

Only for the silence to return again, ruby, feeling curious, asked him " so why did you help me out back there, in the courtyard" jaune replied happily "Why not? My mom always says that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

Which got him a little laugh from her "so where are we going?" jaune as lost as her just responded "I don't know, I was following you."

I sighed.

After a lot of suffering, we finally were able to find our way, and so entering the hall were all bacon first year students were gathering in, this remind me, this being real I can see what they look like, not these dark shadows that are in the show, they are quite the colorful bunch.

"Runy, over there!" hearing her sister's voice, turned to look at her "I saved you a spot" not reaaly sure what she meant by that when they aren't any chairs in this hall

She turned to look at jaune "oh! Hey I gotta go, I see you after the ceremony" and then she was gone in a burst of speed

"Hey, wait!" he sighed "great, where I am supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

"You know" I begin "I may not be girl, but maybe we should talk a little bit about our situation" he turned to face for the first time in while "what are we gonna talk about? All I have to do is to cohabit with a ghost around me for the rest of my life" I sighed "no need to be sarcastic, and I am not talking about that, I want to talk about your dream of being a huntsman, how are you gonna pass initiation without any training" he looked at me surprised "you know?" and then he sighed "of course you know, you have been following me for days, you know what I don't want to talk about it right now, not in front of everyone while looking like I am talking to myself, wait till we are alone and then you can mock me" he said

I didn't want to stop the conversation at this, "you know" I said "I won't mock you for pursuing your dreams, what you have done may be illegal and stupid, but in the end you aren't hurting anyone but yourself, and for doing so stupid, you have my respect" he looked up at me in surprise and the he looked down and murmured a quiet "thank you"

What come next was ozpin's speech about wasted energy, and while I have seen it in the show, and read it numbers of time while reading fanfictions, seeing the reel thing was something else, it was the same words, read out in the same way, but the show didn't bring out the natural charisma of ozpin, and hearing it from his mouth directly has given me a whole new feeling.

But it seemed my new friend didn't share my feelings, because just after glynda finished her announcement, jaune headed directly towards Weiss, knowing it won't end well, I tried talking him out of it "jaune" I warned "if you going to do what I am thinking you are going to do, I don't think it's a great idea" jaune being the confidant fool he was, said "I am feeling it's my lucky day today, don't worry" he looked over her shoulder and said "I am a natural blonde you know?" I sighed.

"why are wearing this?" I normally don't antagonize people over what they are wearing, but wearing that onesie has to be a crime "what? It is very comfy, and I like it" I sighed, if it wasn't for the situation I wouldn't have let go, but we needed to talk "whatever, let's go to someplace isolated to talk about it" jaune looked at me "I see, you still want to talk, let's go to the garden then" we took off in the night until we find a bench, jaune sit on it I stayed floating in front of him

"so, he started, what do you want to talk about?" it was all I needed to start talk to him "I know your dream is to be a huntsman and that you didn't go through legal means to enter this academy, and you have little to no training" with every word I said jaune flinched, "don't be mistaken, I am not her to insult you or dissuade you from it, just tell me, have you unlocked your aura? Jaune titled his head "… aura?" I sighed "judging from your tone I can guess you don't know what I am talking about" which of course I know, but I should lie about to not reveal my lies, "aura is the manifestation of our soul" l said "to keep it short it works like a force field around your body taking hits in your place, unlocking your aura comes with a semblance, an ability that could be anything from superstrength to channeling lightning"

Hearing my explanation, jaune looked excited "so cool, how can I get this aura thingy and semblance?" "calm down, I am coming to it, aura is easy, all I need to do is unlock it for you, your semblance in other hands will come in time and instinctually for you, so I can't really help you"

Jaune looked dejected "aww, what a shame, but I am curious, how do you know all this?" I looked at him "… someone forced me" it seemed like he wanted to say more but in my face stopped him, "seeing that you don't have much experience fighting with your weapon I will help you, tomorrow in initiation if you are in a pinch, but I should see about unlocking your aura, close your eyes and concentrate" while the knowledge given to me by the system in aura is essentially purely combat knowledge, it deemed necessary to implement some general information about it, like how to unlock aura I touched his forehead and said the words pyrrha was supposed to say "for it is in passing that we achieve immortality

Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above

All infinite in distance and unbound by death I release your soul and

by my shoulder protect thee"

Finishing jaune started glowing with a white hue, a total contrast to my black one, I was waiting to feel tired but I didn't feel a significant change in my aura level, it seems that I got quite the big aura level, or at least bigger than pyrrha's "so, how are you feeling"

Jaune was looking at his hands glowing "not that different" "well, it's getting late so I can't teach anything, but from her onwards I will teach you aura manipulation, I may not be good at handling sword, but I am not ashamed to say I am a master at aura manipulation, you get to sleep, you need all the energy of the world to keep us alive"

Jaune waved me off "it's gonna be alright, especially that I have aura and you as a backup"

I hope so, for both of us.

 _ **auteur's note:**_ _this is my first time writing seriously a fanfic so i don't know if it's any good, so if someone liked the storie please stay patient with me, for chapters i think i will post one every two weeks, i am an unniversity student so i can't find the time to write more, and sorry for any error you may find english is my fourth language_


	3. Chapter 2

It was night, and I was floating above a bunch of teenagers, or more precisely above jaune, he was sleeping soundly in that disgusting piece of clothing, sadly, I was forced to watch it, I sighed 'it seems being without a body also mean being depraved of the ability to sleep, I was hoping I could sleep on my own or when jaune was'

It's been seven hours since I have been trying to sleep without any luck, but now losing the hope of being able to sleep, I started planning for tomorrow.

'Ok, from what I have seen this day, the events of rwby seems to match those that happened today, so it's one advantage for me' but even then I shouldn't take confidence in it, this is reality and that was a fiction, it's bound to be some differences, for example the comedy factor.

'When jaune lose grip on the deathstalker, and is flung in the forest, I refuse to accept that he can come out of it as if nothing happened, and even if I was wrong I should take some precautions and not let it happen.'

I looked a jaune, and sighed, 'knowing how stubborn he is, he will most likely go in the cave if given the chance even if I warn him' and that wouldn't be a good thing 'I most likely have to use my semblance to take him out of there'.

'And speaking of semblance, can he use my semblance now that we are connected and have his aura unlocked?' I sighed 'it seems that I need to do a lot of experiments in the near future' I looked at him again 'I hope he will be cooperative'

At that moment he rolled over and thrown his cover aside, I frowned and picked the blanket, but not before looking around to see if anyone is looking in this direction, after reading so many fics I know that those kind of things happens quite often, and while it pitch dark, there is a big number of Faunus in the hall, and among them a very paranoid cat, so I focused on the sleeping teens next to jaune to not make such a stupid mistake from the very first day, and when I was certain no one was looking in this direction, I thrown it over him.

But what I wasn't accounting, is that after touching his head accidently, I would be sucked in his body.

The transition was smooth, fast and not so pleasant, one second I was in beacon, the next, a white space that seemed endless at first sight, I breathed slowly and forced myself to calm down 'this is a cliché scenario, I refuse to be fazed by it' calming down I started analyzing the situation 'I am in a white space after I touched jaune in his sleep, so I can surly say that situation is because of our connection and not some enemy or ozpin, so this most likely inside his mind' I looked at the endless white before me 'you would think that it will have something inside, but it just …empty' I started feeling sad for him 'those that mean he is stupid?'

I sighed "now what to do" and started looking around "if only there was an exit door to go through, it would make my life quite easier" and to my surprise a door really come out of nowhere

I looked at it dumbfounded, then I smirked, this promise to be fun.

* * *

Profiting from the situations, I started summoning all bunch of staff, rending the once empty space full of random items (mostly food, furniture, weapons, games…) and learned something about the space.

First, it seemed like summoning these things required aura, because I felt it diminishing every time I summoned something, and they don't need aura to stay in the space

Second, the aura I use doesn't return to me until I let the thing I summoned fade.

Third, it seemed that I had complete control over the space, I could change it to whatever I want, so I took it upon myself to recreate my room in earth and was successful.

And now, I was looking at the exit door that I created first, 'now, the moment of true' I walked over to it slowly and passing through it I found myself floating again over jaune, I started feeling excited 'if I refer to my novel knowledge, that space was most likely jaune's mind or something along the line, 'and If I could enter it every time I want, it would at the very least make the nights somehow enjoyable.'

I looked around, it was morning and people were starting to wake up, so I opted to return to that until the night, I focused on those who woke up, or at least the familiar faces, and from those who made team rwby and team jnpr it seemed that only jaune and yang where sleeping, 'hmm, ruby is waking up yang, maybe I should do the same to jaune' I turned to look at jaune and started to think how to wake him up without arousing people's suspicion.

I decided to just pinch hard enough to wake him up, and boy I didn't regret it, cause a second later I got to hear a cry that would have made Weiss proud, while jaune woke up to see his fellow first years staring at him, he slowly lifted his head to the sky "why god? WHY ME?"

"Come on jaune, I am sorry okay" I said to jaune who ignored me for the tenth time while eating his breakfast, following his outburst in the hall, jaune run all the way to the shower and took a place at the cafeteria to eat, and all that while trying not to even look in my direction "come on" I tried again.

That got him to sigh, "okay, first vomit boy, and now this, am I cursed to be the odd one out?" I looked at him weirdly, that seemed to get his attention "what?" "You know jaune" I started "it have been one day and from what I have seen people her seemed very truth to their self, so maybe you shouldn't worry too much about those kind of things" that seemed to get him hopeful "you sure?"

I laughed "if you want my opinion, the people who would judge you from this aren't worth your friendship, and that also mean those who would stick with you would be worth it" hearing me out have appeased him, if I go from his smile

"you seems happy for someone who just got up from a nightmare, and shown his manly side to all beacon, vomit boy" sounded, followed by the footsteps of two people, yang's teasing followed by the indignant reply of the people, a "yaaaaang!" from the one accompanying her and "hey" from the blond I was currently stuck with

Jaune, not satisfied by just a hey, started talking again "first, I have you know that motion sickness is a real problem "the second part, he said under his breath "and if someone didn't woke me up, it wouldn't have happened"

Ruby sent jaune an apologizing look "sorry about my sister jaune" she turned to her "come on yang apologize" but it seemed yang wasn't so keen in doing that, as her smirk only got wider

It prompted jaune to run his hand over his face, he sighed "it ok ruby, I already made peace with myself the moment I lost the battle against motion sickness that I will get called something like that"

"Oh" that seemed to surprise yang "you are taking it quite well vomit boy"

He snorted, "please, I have seven sisters, being teased is nothing new, if you think something of that level would make me angry you are mistaken" I don't know, you seemed quite angry before they come to sit with us.

While saying that jaune was looking at his plate and was eating, so he didn't see the shocked face of both yang and rwby.

" ...Seven sisters?" stuttered rwby, going out of her shocked state first "you have seven sister?" jaune looked at her curiously "Yeah, I have seven sisters" soon, the shock in ruby's eyes faded to let amazement take place.

She leaped at jaune and took his hands in hers "you really have my respect to survive this, I have just one and she is quite the pain" this made yang angry "oh you're going to regret saying this just wait" then she looked at jaune "I can't even imagine how you live with seven sisters"

Jaune sighed and looked at yang with a resigned look "compromises, lots and lots of compromises"

Yang seemed to look at jaune in a different light "respect, vomit boy, respect"

Jaune looked at yang hopefully "if you respect me, why don't you stop with the surname" this got yang to laugh "sorry, me having some respect for you doesn't change the fact that your vomit boy for me"

I looked at jaune with pity "well, at least you tried" he seemed resigned "at the very least, I tried" he sighed, then got up while taking his plate with him "well ladies, I finished my meal, so I will go take my weapon from the locker room, see you at initiation" he waved at them, eliciting a "see ya" from ruby and a wave from yang.

* * *

"locker 636, where the hell are you" screamed jaune after some 15 minutes trying to find his gear, and speaking truthfully I was getting very annoyed by him, so I decided to search with him, which wasn't very hard seeing that his locker was between Weiss and Pyrrha, "jaune" I said getting his attention, I pointed at his locker "I think that your gear is there"

Looking over and seeing Weiss, I could see his eyes gaining a sparkle, and that was the only warning I needed to understand what was going to happen next, my mind started remembering the scene back from the episode, for jaune, this conversation was what got him to survive this day, if not for the positive impression Pyrrha got from him, he would have been a big red print decorating the forest floor, if he wasn't impaled by some tree.

But me giving him aura sooner and my semblance would offset the importance of this meeting, so it wouldn't matter how it goes, as long as he doesn't upset her, but I can't see how he could do it, Pyrrha being a very polite and respectful person.

As for Weiss, I can't see how to get on her good side from first meeting, without sucking up to her and impressing her, two thing jaune wouldn't do, and seeing as he did flirt with her before this, her dislike for him is a sure thing.

Soon enough, jaune got between the two girls and opened his locker to take Crocea Mors while talking to Weiss "you know what else is great? He took his weapon and looked directly at the heiress, while ignoring Pyrrha, Me, jaune arc, nice to meet you."

Sadly for Jaune, his poor attempt was met with disdain from her, she crossed her arms "you again?" she sounded exasperated, I don't blame her, I too cringe at jaune's skill in picking up girls.

Pyrrha on the other hand seemed happy to be able to talk to someone other than Weiss "nice to meet you jaune" but jaune didn't seem to be too interested in her, he dismissed her with a "yeah, yeah" then looked directly at Weiss "so, Weiss! Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day"

Weiss run her hand over face "oh, you got to be kidding me" jaune seemed to take that as a sign of embarrassment from her "Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed" he exclaimed

"So, he began, been hearing rumors about teams! Been thinking you and me would make a good one" knowing what living with Weiss was like from what I watched, I felt that him and her becoming partners wouldn't be a good thing, especially if she got to know about his transcripts, not everyone is as understanding as Pyrrha, "what do you said?"

Pyrrha chose to clarify "actually, I think that teams are comprised of four students each, so" only for jaune to interrupt her "you don't say. Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join the winning team"

That being the last straw for Weiss, she got between the two and while containing her anger, she asked "jaune, is it?" she looked at the blond for confirmation, he nodded, "do you have any idea who you are taking to?" not fazed one bit by her attitude he responded "not in the slightest, snow angel"

"This, she pointed at the redheaded girl, is Pyrrha" which got her to wave at jaune "hello again"

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at SANCTUM" and hearing the indifferent reply from jaune made me certain that the conversation wouldn't deviate from the original so I let my attention go to the black haired faunus and one of the four main characters, still as good at stealth, no one but me seemed to notice her in the room, and the moment I looked at her, she turned to face me and looked directly in my direction

This got me scared shitless, fortunately, her face morphed into a confused expression, assuring me of her incapability of seeing, but her being able to feel my stare made me wary that other people could, I also made note not to stare at ozpin to much, seeing as he is the most dangerous one and him knowing about my presence may spell trouble for me.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" hearing the scream, I turned to look for the source, which turned to be, not surprisingly, one pissed off Weiss "after all I told you about her you still think you are in a position to ask her to be in your team"

The not so impressed jaune responded "so? She won at some tournament, and got first place in her class, that's great, but that got nothing to do with the team selection nor is it a reason to put her in a pedestal, I asked her because she looked like someone worth befriending"

This only got Weiss more pissed "ARG, you annoy me!" while Pyrrha seemed pretty happy "you're right, jaune, and I wouldn't mind being in your team, in fact, I think you would make a good leader"

This made jaune happy, "Really?" while Weiss only got more angry "seriously, stop it, don't encourage his behavior" jaune looked at her smugly "sound like Pyrrha is on board for team jaune, spots are filling up quick" he then added as if doing her a favor "now, I am not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you, what do you say?" at this Weiss finally got fed up from his bullshit "Pyrrha, a little help?"

Knowing what was coming next, and not wanting jaune to have his face pierced by a spear from getting hit off guard and not activating his aura, I got closer to jaune and moved him a little off the trajectory of the spear, letting sail by itself to finally hit the wall

Now, I know it seems like I am afraid from the smallest things, but reading fics where jaune travel back in time when dead and reading about how he would die hundreds of times before passing initiation make my worries justified, even more so when my survival is most probably in direct relation with jaune's survival, and seeing how my presence seemed to help jaune gain confidence to not care about pyrrha's accomplishments, I need to be extra sure he will not do anything stupid.

Now back to the spear, jaune seemed a little angry, he turned to look at the two girl "hey" he screamed to get their attention "that's dangerous"

The surprise was still in their face, which was natural, they just have seen someone they didn't take seriously dodge a spear thrown at him from a distance not greater than a meter without batting an eyelash

"…you dodged it?" Weiss was the first to speak, her response didn't calm jaune at all "of course I dodged it, you wanted me to take it head on?"

That only elicited a "humph" from her and she started walking towards the corridor without looking back at him, Pyrrha took after while sending jaune a apologizing look and a "I am sorry"

This made jaune sight, he then looked at me "thanks for the save there, buddy" I looked at him amused "well, we wouldn't want you died because of some flirting before the beginning of initiation"

And before he got the time to response, the sister duo walked to him, yang was the first one to talk "having some trouble there, ladykiller?"

Jaune looked troubled at the question "I don't understand… my dad said to me all women look for is confidence" he looked at the sailing "where did I go wrong?"

"Snow angel, wasn't probably the best start" she looked at him with pity and started walking down the hall, while ruby got closer to him and patted his back "Come on, jaune. Let's go, initiation is about to start, we need to go to the cliffs" and then she took after her sister.

When jaune was going to follow them I stopped him "wait, I have something I want to tell you" he gave a puzzled look, while I mentioned to ruby and yang who were still in hearing range.

We waited till they got far enough then started speaking "could you pass me your weapon" my request confused him but he still give in and passed me Crocea mors "know, I told you about semblances right?" "oh, you're talking about these superpowers we gain with time after unlocking aura" "…you could say so, so I told you that yours will show up with time, I was hoping to see if you could use mine if I showed you how to, to help you with initiation"

"Oh" he exclaimed, and he seemed genuinely thrilled about the idea of leaning to use my semblance "what are we waiting for, start explaining"

"Calm down, we aren't sure that you can use it, it just a supposition I come with because our auras seemed to merge together in some part of your body, and let me explain how my semblance work" I told him while taking crocea mors 'my semblance is very easy to understand, focus on the feeling that you will get when I use it" while saying that, the hiraishin seal showed on the blade "now, if you want to make this seal you need to try remember the feeling that you felt right know, and right now, seeing that we are connected you should feel a attraction from the seal, try to concentrate on the feeling" just finishing my words I found jaune directly in front of me having teleported in front to me, he looked extremely excited "so cool" "calm down, so as you can see creating the seal use aura, aura that doesn't return even if we rest, it only return when we dismiss the seal, the good thing is that teleporting doesn't use any aura, so while making the seal is a burden to aura, it still make it worth it" I exclaimed then leveled the sword so that he can see the seal "now to make the seal disappear you only need to will it" while the seal was fading ii give him the sword back "the aura used on the seal doesn't return after dismissing but you can after that recover it normally, now try making the seal yourself" he took the sword back and concentrated for a second for a seal to show up in the hilt, "good, now let's get going or we are going to be late to the cliffs" hearing me out seemed to take him out of his wonder and made him remember the announce, he started to pale "shit, I am going to be late" he took off running.

* * *

Here we find ourselves in up in cliff overlooking the emerald forest with ozpin and glynda facing us, looking beside jaune everyone looked nervous about, even jaune who seemed to have gotten more confident with him being able to use my semblance

Ozpin was saying another speech "for years you have trained to …." Knowing it was a meaningless speech, I tuned him up in favor of looking at the forest, and it was quite a sight to behold, seriously, I never seen such a breath taking scene, it was something that couldn't be replicated by the show, too bad that such a place was filled with grimm and all the teens where preoccupied with the initiation to notice it

I looked back to see that they started to throw the participants up in the air, and jaune trying to talk to the headmaster, I started talking to him "he won't listen to you" he looked up to meet my eyes "if you don't want to be failing head first, I propose you get off the platform then throw your weapon down to teleport to it" seeing how his face brightened at my proposition, I can say that he will follow my recommendation

And sure enough, he got down just before he got thrown like his fellow classmates.

Earning a stare from ozpin and frown from glynda, it was ozpin who talked first "Mr. Arc, I fail to see why you would go down from the platform, it was your only way to go down, as climbing down would take too much time, resulting in you failing this test" finishing, he took a sip from his mug, sounding extremely uncaring,

Jaune looked embarrassed, he looked at them both "I have a better alternative for me" saying that her took crocea mors from it sheath and was ready to throw it when I interrupted him "stop, you should concentrate aura into your arm to make the sword go further away to approach the goal faster, aim to the north"

Hearing me he released a massive amount of aura from his arm and thrown his sword with all his power, and boy at has gone far, ozpin and glynda looked puzzled at the blonde's actions so they turned they attention to him, he was still waiting for the weapon to make it to floor.

And soon enough you could hear it crash down moments later, taking as a signal he turned to look at the teacher duo "it seems that we part now, see you after initiation" and took off in a yellow flash "I took the time to look at the surprised faces they were sprouting before following jaune in a black flash due to my black hair.

* * *

 _ **In the forest, before jaune teleported**_

Pyrrha just got down on a tree and while looking for threats inside the forest she was surprised to found a sword coming her way with incredible speed, so with reflexes gained from years of training, she swiftly took her shield up to defend against the sword, only for her to blown steps away from the sheer force of the throw, she managed to land on her feet and looked down to find the sword landing blade first on the floor.

Seconds after, she was blinded by a yellow flash who let place to disoriented jaune, letting her know the owner of the sword

Following jaune I find myself facing a ready to strike Pyrrha who has dented shield in her hand looking down to crocea mors, I immediately understood what happened and palled at the thought of pyrrha taking it as a sign of aggression, I looked who was still confused "jaune, quick apologize!" the sound of my voice woke him up and made him realize the situation, he immediately returned crocea mors to its sheath part and run over to pyrrha

Seeing that jaune wasn't going after her made pyrrha return her weapons to the position in her back, but not without sparing a look to her damaged shield giving it a pained look.

And it wasn't something I missed, and neither did jaune, in fact, he looked ashamed of what he just did "Oh pyrrha, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with my sword"

Hearing his apologize, pyrrha relaxed and gave her usual smile "oh don't mention it, but I must say, I am quite curious why you would throw your weapon like that"

Jaune looked sheepish, "it has to do with my semblance" at that pyrrha looked curiously at jaune, which he took as a sign to clarify, I would normally ask him not to let out these kind of secrets, but that she will be his partner and her finding out was only a matter of time, I let it be, even more so when not telling her would up the relationship between them too much.

"I can create seals, he begun while showing her the seal on his weapon, and I am able to teleport to its location after, so me throwing was so I could teleport to the sword and land easily in the forest" she looked intrigued by his semblance

"That's quite the powerful semblance, I can understand why you were so confident back then in the locker" she smiled "I am happy to have a powerful partner like you in my time in beacon"

Hearing those words, it seemed he only realized now, the implications of making eye contact with pyrrha, he too smiled "I hope we will have a great time together, partner"

As soon as the word partner left jaune's mouth, the smile on her face grow bigger, and she soon followed after him "likewise, partner, likewise"

* * *

 ** _note:_**

 ** _sorry for the delay, these exams took more from me than I thought, I will to post every now and then and as I said last time sorry for the errors english is my fourth language and the texte isn't edited._**

 _ **until next time**_


End file.
